1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring substrate, a light emitting device, and a manufacturing method of the wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various shapes of light emitting devices in which light emitting elements are mounted on a substrate, have been proposed. As this kind of light emitting device, a structure is known in which wiring layers are formed on an insulating layer formed on a substrate made of metal, and a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) is mounted on the wiring layers (for example, see JP-A-2003-092011).
Here, in the light emitting device, when a light emitting diode is turned on, the light emitting diode generates heat, as a result, temperature increases, and thereby emission efficiency of the light emitting diode is reduced. For this reason, in order to dissipate heat generated from the light emitting diode with efficiency, heat is conducted to the substrate made of metal via the wiring layers and the insulating layer. However, since the insulating layer having low heat conductivity is interposed between the wiring layers and the substrate, there is a problem in that a heat dissipation performance deteriorates.